


Go(ing Postal) Places

by rachelindeed



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Going Postal (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Post Office Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: A tribute to the indomitable spirit of the postal service, Discworld-style.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	Go(ing Postal) Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> _I would love a vid focusing on the post office itself (I have strong feelings about the USPS)_

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: The New Pornographers, "Go Places"


End file.
